The Massage
by pandora1017
Summary: Jay helps Adam unwind from the stresses and hardships of being an indie wrestler. [Slashy goodness inside!]


Title: "The Massage"  
Author: pandora1017  
Rating: PG-13  
Content: *Almost* sexual situations, slash.

Characters:  
Adam Copeland = Edge  
Jason Reso = Christian  


.

"I am sore! Sore, sore, sore!" I griped, flopping down on the seedy motel room bed. We'd been on the road so long I'd lost track of how long it had been since I slept on a bed - even a rock-hard, dirty motel bed was better than sleeping with Toby, the car. The bed felt like heaven to me right now. I took up as much of the twin bed as I could, because I knew that in a second my traveling buddy would force me onto half of it so he could have a little slice of heaven himself. We took what we could get at this point in time. We'd actually been paid for an independant show we'd wrestled at last night in Detroit, so we decided to splurge a little - a whole motel room with one twin sized bed - as we headed back to the backwoods of western Canada. Calgary... Alberta, Canada may be the arguable wrestling capital of the world, but why the hell did it have to be in the middle of nowhere? I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, then moaned softly - that felt good.

"You ok out there, man?" Jay called from the bathroom. He had made a break for the shower as soon as we unlocked the door. Not that I minded. I was afraid the water would come out of there rusty, dirty, or worse. _By all means, Jay, you first._ He had turned off the water a few minutes ago and must have been finishing getting ready for bed from the sounds of it.

"Oh, I'm fan-fucking-tastic. The only thing that could make this better would be a gorgeous blonde giving me a full body massage." Whoops. I regretted it as soon as I said it. Jay leaned out of the bathroom door, wearing just a towel, and grinning like a cheshire cat. I corrected myself quickly. "Blonde woman! Gorgeous blonde _woman_!"

Jay's smile dropped and he went back into the bathroom, yelling back out at me, "What? Am I not gorgeous?"

Chuckling to myself, I reminded myself that I had to watch it around Jay. I didn't have a problem with him being gay. However, knowing that he liked _me_ made things a little weird. We had been dealing with it since he dropped the bomb back in college, and it was becoming more and more of a joke between us. An awkward joke, but a joke nonetheless. Jay would flirt, I would shoot him down. It was all goodnatured. I rolled over onto my stomach and grabbed one of the pathetic excuses for a pillow to sleep on. The sink stopped running in the bathroom, and Jay decided to bug me again. "Hey, you taking a shower tonight?"

"Does that require moving?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Good call."

There was a click and the lights dimmed on that side of the room. Jay clicked on a lamp by the bed and turned off the overhead light. I tried to close my eyes and sleep, but every muscle in my body was sore from life on the road. I couldn't even move my eyelids. I sighed again, and felt the bed shift as Jay sat next to me. I started to move for him, but he set a hand on my back.

"Wait."

"Not now, Jay," I groaned into my pillow. "I just want to sleep."

"Just stay still a minute," he ordered. He knelt over my back and set his hands about halfway down my back. I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Oh, come on. What the hell are you doing, Ja- ...ohhhhhh," I trailed off into a moan involuntarily as Jay expertly cracked my back. That felt great. "Wow."

Jay chuckled slightly and moved his hands to my shoulders.

"Now, wait, Jay. Just stop! I said no- ohhhh.... my god." Jay's hands felt incredible on my shoulders, like he was kneading each muscle individually. "Urge to kill... fading..."

Jay laughed again. "Take off your shirt."

I sighed. "Look, Jay, this is nice of you and all, but -"

"I said, take off your shirt." This time he removed his hands as he said it and I felt a sudden desire to rip my shirt off my chest a la Hulk Hogan. I repressed it. "Adam, I see you more without a shirt than with a shirt. I'm not going to do anything."

"All right," I sighed, giving in. I pushed myself up slightly to take off the tee-shirt, but before I knew it, Jay already had it off me. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew he was grinning again. I laid back down, feeling vulnerable. I was turning to mush in Jay's hands as he did things to my back that I can't even describe with actual words. I could, however, describe it with the moans I couldn't seem to keep from slipping out of my mouth. How did he do this? How did I not know he did this before? His hands worked up and down my spine, up my neck, on my scalp, down across my shoulders... oh, god. Adam, Adam, be reasonable. This is Jay! Jay, who you've known since you were little kids? Jay, who used to scare girls away from talking to you at college parties by smashing beer cans on his head? Jay, who is male?!

Jay seemed to have finally unknotted every muscle in my back and arms, as he was finally moving from his position over me. It took me a moment to double check that I, in fact, had _not_ melted through the bed, and I rolled over to look at Jay. "What the hell was that?"

"Back massage," Jay answered plainly, as if it were normal for males to give each other deep tissue massages on a regular basis. I propped myself up on my elbows and rolled my eyes at him as he climbed off the bed and knelt at the foot of the bed.

"You know what I mean. What are you doing now? ...Jay?" Jay deftly grabbed one of my sandals and pulled it off, then the other. "Uh, Jay?"

"Foot massage," he answered.

"Jay, really, you don't have to - ...oh, wow." Jay grinned up at me again as he started kneading my left foot. So, I know that the feet are an erogenous zone on girls, but... oh, shit. Jay had shifted from the left foot to the right foot. And he was taking this too far. But... it felt really great... Shit, shit. "Jay, stop."

"It's all right, Adam," Jay reminded me, setting one hand on each foot and sliding them up to my ankles. "Trust me."

Sure, sure, I trust him. It's me I don't trust right now. I dropped my head back onto the little pillow, giving in. Of course, as soon as I let him continue, he stops. The bed shifted, and I felt Jay climbing over me. What the...? And then his hands were slowly undoing my fly. I sat up quickly this time. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Full body massage," he shrugged with an evil smirk. "Legs, too."

"Look, Jay -"

"Trust me," he repeated, locking eyes with me. For some reason, I laid back and stopped fighting him. He tugged at my jeans, but thankfully let me keep my boxers. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, unsure of what he was going to do now. I didn't have to worry too much, though, because the next place his hands met was my calves. The calves. Those aren't anything special. He's fine. It's perfectly fine to let your gay best friend touch your - oh, wow. I found new respect for the erogenous power of my calves. I caught a gasp in my thoat and heard Jay chuckle at me. Jay, stop. Stop, Jay. Jay, don't go any higher. Jay, "Stop!"

He looked up at me as I sat up quickly, trying to play completely innocent. But I could still see the smirk. His hands were at my knees, lightly brushing the backs. That was an indescribable feeling that I'd never imagined I'd feel from Jay. "What?"

I swallowed, trying to regain some semblance of composure, and managed to breathe the words, "Kiss me."


End file.
